A Mark of Awakening
.| nextlist = Awakened Mark subquests: The Book of Power, The Book of Sacrifice, The Book of Trials }} Notes * Required Minimum Level: 62 You may wish to consider doing the other Kingdom of Sky Heritage Quests (A Thorn of Old, Draco Mortuus vos Liberatio, and Blood of the Brood) concurrently with this quest. Many of the steps take you to the same instances. Steps #Speak to An Exiled Droag down a climbable wall on the Drednever Crash Site island in the Bonemire ( -133, 78, 1057 ). This will allow you to interact with the book of sacrifice. # Find and read the Book of Sacrifice in the Forge in the to start sub-quest . (Must be able to read Erudian) #*NOTE: Be sure to return to the book and read it again before you exit the zone. #* NOTE: Reading the book a second time requires that you have an egg that is a clickable pickup in the zone. If you don't have it, I was able to pick up one up in the reservoir of the wraith room, which is north west of the books location (just go north down the steps and 2 rooms west. It was a blue egg shaped clicky in that room after killing the room. #Travel to in the to find another book, the Book of Power (Level 3) and begin sub-quest. The key to finish the sub-quest is located at . #Go to and find the Book of Trials in Upper to obtain the sub-quest . The fallen adventurer can be found at (South). #Speak to the outside the entrance to to begin your trials. The first 3 Trials take place in an instance called . The 4th is an x4 Raid in . ##' ' (timed 30 minutes) ###Make your way to the last room either by fighting to it or traveling invisibly. ###Clear the room. This initiates a ring event. ###At the end of the ring event, will spawn. ###Kill it to complete the trial. ##' ' ###Make your way down until you see a blue column. ###Clear spawns of level 4x 68 ^^ mobs for approx 15-20 rounds and eventually three named mobs will then spawn up above. Their names are , and ###The first three are 68^^ mobs. Kill these and lvl 70 ^^^ will spawn on the top level at the back of the room. The portal to leave the trial will appear upon his death. ##' ' (This used to be a solo task, similar to the Trial of Harclave but can now be done in a group. If done in a group, however, only one person can be turned into a dragon.) ###Click the statue to be turned into a dragon. ###Clear the mobs around the room to initiate a ring event. After you kill fifteen or so groups of 70v Spiritkeepers, 2 spirit guardians and a spirit-bound observer will appear, and then will spawn up on the ledge above. ###Kill him to complete the trial. ##' ': This is an epic x 4 raid instance. ###''(74x4 Dragon with huge mental AE.)'' Rewards *One of the following ** ** * @ level 78 * @ level 90